Obsessed
by Ino Death
Summary: There Nii-chan. Now you don't have to tell me to smile anymore IT'S ALREADY CARVED INTO MY FACE! Misaki is a boy surrounded by the Creepypasta monsters. Akihiko though is one man that Misaki loves. With the Creepypasta characters on his side, will Misaki be able to get Akihiko to love him, and if he does will Misaki ever let go? I don't own JR or Creepypasta. Warning Major OOC.
1. The boy with the never ending tears

**Takahiro's POV:**

It all started about a year ago. Misaki was 8 and I was 18. There happen to be a car accident with our parents in it. No one survived, not Mom, Dad, or the others in the other car.

Ever since then Misaki's tear never stopped flowing. He still goes to school. But it's like he has no end to the tears. I've taken him to a doctor and asked him what happen. They took me into another room to explain it.

"Misaki mental stability has been broken. How he stays calm we don't know. However we believe it might be because of the tears that won't stop. There is nothing we can do for it, and it's best we don't." With that they left and I took Misaki home.

Now Misaki is 9 and won't even come out his room unless to use the bathroom eat and go to school. He won't talk and is scares me to the point I think he's hurting himself.

I'm going to go and talk to him, hopefully he will talk to me as well.

"Misaki... I'm coming in ok?" I tell him... Nothing. I walk into the room and see him coloring. I smile at least he's doing something productive.

"Nii-chan...?" He asks very warily.

"Yeah Misaki. It's me Nii-chan." I tell him that way I don't frighten him. I go and sit next to him and ask if I could color with him.

"Sure, I don't have many coloring sheets but you can take which ever one you want." Misaki was always so sweet and kind. I give him a kiss on his forehead and then pick up a random coloring page. They looked unnerving...

"So Misaki how's school? I know you don't really come out of your room much, but I want to spend time with you." I tell him, hoping to get some sort of conversation going on.

"Oh... School's going well and, I guess I want to spend time with Nii-chan as well." He tells me. I smile and ruffle his long brown wavy locks. He smiles and turns pink.

"Maybe this weekend we can. I don't have work at all so maybe we can go to the beach." I tell him. His smile get bigger and to my surprise he hugs me. I just smile and hug him back. But even though he smiles, his tears never cease to stop.

…

The week went by great Misaki came out his room and watched TV with me. He even cuddled up next to me and we watched the Pooh bear movie, and Misaki started to giggle at random parts. And I am still confused at why. He won't tell me either.

Yesterday he also came out and helped me cook dinner for us. He never stopped smiling. I made a joke saying "if you keep smiling so much your face might get stuck like that." He laughed and then said something that made me worry.

"Well if my face gets stuck smiling then Nii-chan won't have to worry then." I had stopped laughing and hugged him from behind.

"Misaki, it's going to be alright. I know you might feel sad some time, and that's ok...but don't smile because I told you to. I love you Misaki." I tell him. Misaki just looks up and smiles at me.

"Don't worry Nii-chan, I'll be ok. You don't have to worry about me." He tells me, but when I looked into those eyes of his, they just... just looked duller than usual.

I think nothing of and we continue to make dinner. After dinner we cleaned up and went to sleep in my room. I didn't want him sleep alone after that one comment he made. He snuggled closer as he slept next to me, I just wrapped my arms around him as I fell asleep.

**2 days later Misaki's POV:**

It's Monday and I'm happy to go to school. At home I don't get much privacy. When I take a shower Nii-chan's outside the door. When I sleep Nii-chan's next to me. I can't even go in my room to be alone... or seem my friend.

My friend is very tall and doesn't like to talk... so draw me pictures and I color them in for him.

I've decided that I'm going to tell Nii-chan I want some alone time when I get home from school.

"Alright everybody! We're going outside now. So get your coats on." Ms. Hisana tells us.

As I put my coat on Ms. Hisana comes over to me. She's new around here and doesn't know about my tears so I guess that's why she came over.

"Misaki-chan... I've only been here for a week and I've noticed that you never stop crying why is that sweetheart?"

"A part of my brain stopped working about 2 years ago when my parents died. So now I can't stop my tears even if I wanted to. But don't worry I'm ok." I tell her and smile. She laughs at my smile and then we go outside.

I go over to the wooded area where my friend usually is. I bring him the papers I colored not too long ago.

"Sorry for not being about to see you lately. Nii-chan won't let me be alone. I hope you not mad." I tell him.

My friend doesn't have a face or anything, all he has is his body and head. He's really friendly though. He drew a smiley face and pats my back letting me know that he's fine and happy.

Although I still don't know his name I just call him Mr. Slendy. I call him this because when I was playing a game online I saw a man just like him name Slender man, or Slendy.

"So Mr. Slendy what did you do today?" I ask, and he just writes:

_I was sitting here waiting for you._

I smile and hug him. Mr. Slendy has gotten use to me hugging him at random, and some time he even hugs me back.

After I finished hugging him, he draws a smiley face on the paper showing me he was happy. Then he writes to me.

_Thank-you that really made me happy. So how have you been. I saw you went to the beach. Was the water cold?_

"Yeah the water was cold but it was still fun. I wish you could have came in and played with us." I tell him. Mr. Slendy is always really nice. But he's shy. He also says I'm the only one who hasn't screamed and ran away from him, or drew on his face. I giggled when he wrote about how some people draw a smiley on his face, and then start to talk to him.

_I wish I could have been in the water with you too, but it's not safe for me to be out in the public where everyone can see me._

"I know. Maybe one day though. When both me and you can walk side by side with each other. Maybe we can bring Hoody Masky and Toby too!" I tell him in excitement. He draws a very big smiley face on the paper, and I smile too.

After I hug him again, I hear the bell ring and I frown.

"I'm sorry Mr. Slendy, I see you later today or tomorrow." I tell him.

But part of me doesn't want to go. I just stand still. Mr. Slendy tilts his head in confusion.

"Mr. Slendy... Would you mind if I came with you instead of going back?" I ask. I know it would be bad if I skipped school but I wanted to go with Mr. Slendy.

_I don't mind but that's probably not the best idea. I don't want to see you get in trouble. But if you want to follow me then by all means do so._

I smile as I read what he tells me and I grab his hand and follow him.

As we go into the woods I hear some of the teacher call out for me.

"Misaki!? Oi Takahashi where are you?" they all keep yelling.

Oh no one of the papers slip out of my hand. I was about to run and get it but Mr. Slendy was able to grab it from where he was and we kept walking.

After about an hour of walking we came toward a big shed that sort of looked like a small house.

"Hoody, Masky, Toby. Misaki and I are home." says. He rarely ever uses his voice and when he does it's very deep.

"Ah Welcome home, Misaki, Slendy." Masky tells us.

"Misaki would you like some tea?" Toby ask me. I smile and tell him yes.

Everyone here is family. Sometime Uncle Jack will come over and say hi to me and the rest of us.

"Hey kiddo what are you doing here right now? Don't ya got school?" I look over into the 'living room' where I see Jack. I smile brightly and go over and give him a hug.

"Uncle Jack! I am supposed to be in school, but for some reason I really wanted to come over today... Or more like right now." I smile as I feel myself blush.

"Slender, did you drag the poor boy over here, I know he can't help his tears but I think you dragged him here." Uncle Jack tease.

"Jack I did not drag Misaki here. He asked me. And even so, as long a he's happy I think we're all fine." Mr. Slendy tells him.

I giggle as I watch them tease each other. I know they do it to make me Masky, Hoody, and Toby laugh, and it usually works.

As the day goes by we all joke around, Jack hands out candy as we play games and the winner get a little more. We play tag for about an hour before we're all out of breath, and then Uncle Jack and Mr. Slendy tickle Me, Toby, Masky, and Hoody.

I frown when I realize the sun has set and it was getting dark. We all jumped when we heard a knock the door. Then Masky looks out the door. "Misaki I think it's your brother..." He whispers. I look out my window and to my surprise it's him.

"It is Nii-chan." I whisper back.

"Misaki I know you're in there. I heard you now open up." I was scared. I think this was the first time I was actually really crying since my tears never stopped. I stood there stunned.

I didn't know what to do. Should I go out there? Would he want to know why I was in a shed out in the woods? Would try and hurt my friends? I kept asking myself questions I didn't even realize when Masky opened the door.

"Sir may I ask why you're yelling out some girls name and knocking on the door?" Masky says, and I go hide near Uncle Jack and Mr. Slendy.

"Eh...? Why are you wearing a mask?" Nii-chan asks him.

"Why are you wearing a shirt?" Masky counters.

"Look I heard my little brothers voice can I please just see if he's here?" Nii-chan asks. I get up and go over to Masky.

"It's okay Masky, it's just Nii-chan. You don't have to worry. I guess I'll see you around. Good night Mr. Slendy, Uncle Jack, Hoody, Masky and Toby. Have sweet dreams. " I tell the as I walk out the door.

"Misaki, Mr. Takahashi. I think it would be best if one of us escorted you out of the woods. I don't want Misaki getting hurt." Uncle Jack says as we start to walk out.

"Uncle Jack's right Nii-chan I don't know my way around the forest that well and Uncle Jack knows his way around better than me." I tell him.

"If that's so then how did you end up here?" I can tell Nii-chan doesn't like my friends.

"Because Mr. Slendy brought me over here. He's also teaching me the layout of the woods so calm down!" I say a little louder.

"Misaki for all you know these people could be serial killers! There's no way I'm allowing you to hang around these people." Nii-chan tell me with an angry face.

"If we were serial killers I think it would be safe to assume that Misaki would already be dead... Or more should I say, if a serial killer likes a person they won't kill them at all, they might hold them hostage, or not tell them they kill people, but they won't kill that person." Mr. Slendy tells him as he steps out of the shed.

Nii-chan jumps back in fear and I just go over and hug him.

"Misaki get away from that monster!" Nii-chan yells. I actually start crying now.

"Nii-chan he isn't a monster. He just like me. He was born like this, and has some problems just like me, only thing he's older than me! Don't judge him because he looks different than what we do!" I tell him while I . Slendy just hugs me and tells me to smile and that it will be alright.

I see Nii-chan pull out his cell phone. My eyes widen. I know the background on them, I know they are killers, but they try not to do it anymore.

"Run... all of you need to run Nii-chan's calling the police! You guys need to get out of here before they get here!" I tell them desperately. I let go of Mr. Slendy and gave him a piece of paper that told him what the plan would be, and gave me back the paper he drew the big smiley face on.

"There they're gone. Happy now?" I knew Nii-chan was only looking out on me, but couldn't help but be mad.

I see people coming out behind bushes and tree behind Nii-chan.

"Good job Takahashi-kun, I had no idea though your brother knew them though. Wow they even took a liking to him too." One of Nii-chan's' friends said.

I fell to the ground. Was I being used this entire time without even knowing it? Nii-chan... used... me...?

"Misaki?" Nii-chan asked, but I didn't care.

"hy...?"

"what was that I couldn't hear you." Nii-chan asked. It actually sounded concerned but I knew better than to be fooled

"WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU USE ME?! I REALLY CARED ABOUT THEM!" I screamed. I was heart-broken. Why? Why would Nii-chan use me?

"Misaki what are you talking about? I never used you at all. And how could you care about them?" Nii-chan told me, but I didn't believe him at all.

"I care about them because they were my friends. They cared about me. They didn't judge me when I felt angry for reason I didn't even understand, I just felt that way." Tears and sobs continued to rack my body.

"Misaki calm down, you should smile now. They can't hurt you if the turn their back on you." Nii-chan told me. "Come on smile Misaki you and the others in this neighborhood are safe now."

I walked home with them. I said nothing to them, I just kept quiet and went to my room. Not Nii-chan's, my room.

"Misaki come on out and lets go to sleep." Nii-chan says as he walks in.

"No. I'm sleeping alone, I'm still mad at you." I tell him and turn over facing the wall.

"Misaki don't act like this, come we're going to sleep in my room." Nii-chan tells me.

"No! Go sleep alone. I want to be alone. By myself. In the dark. Away from YOU!" I tell him.

Nii-chan sighs and goes in his room. I get up to lock the door, only to find out it doesn't lock, like it use to. I walk over to my closet and grab the pocket knife Otou-san gave me before he died. After he died I use to cut with it, but now I don't use it much. I put my favorite green long-sleeved hoody on, and brought out long leather rope.

I walk over to Nii-chan's room and peek in, only to see him asleep. I go over to him and tie him up to the point were he can't move at all. Nii-chan starts to struggle and I laugh.

"Nii-chan... are you having fun?" I ask.

"Misaki what are you doing? Stop playing around and untie me! You don't want to wake Akihiko up do you?" Nii-chan tells me.

...Wait Usagi-san's here?... If he sees this then he'll call the cops on me... but what if I show him Mr. Slendy? Or maybe Usagi-san might like me like how I like him?...

"Akihiko!" My eyes go wide as Nii-chan calls out. I gag his mouth.

"Just wait a second Nii-chan it'll be alright I'm just going to the bathroom."

I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror.

"Nii-chan wanted me to smile right? I just don't want him moving... So maybe if I..." I start saying to myself as I draw a smile on my face.

"Yeah there we go..." I say as I see the best smile on my face. And there I go. I carve a smile into my face. It hurts a little but at least I'm smiling right?

I walk back into the bedroom.

"There Nii-chan now you don't have to tell me to smile... **IT****'S ALREADY CARVED INTO MY FACE." **I yell at him.

* * *

**A/N: Ok just so everyone knows which Creepypasta Characters are here...**

**Mr. Slendy = Slender man**

**Uncle Jack = Laughing Jack**

**Then Hoody, Masky, Ticci Toby**

**(I might bring Jeff the killer but I still don't know) Let me know if you want an other Creepypasta. **


	2. My Usagi-san

**Misaki POV:**

"There Nii-chan now you don't have to tell me to smile... **IT****'S ALREADY CARVED INTO MY FACE." **I yell at him.

I laugh. The way is eyes grow big amused me.

"Nii-chan are you scared? Hmm? I think I should let you know this, you know when you 'got rid of , Uncle Jack, Hoody Masky, and Toby.?' Well you're so wrong, they are still around in fact they are in my room right now. Don't you hear it?" I say as I untie the gag.

"Misaki stop this! You need to calm down! Tying me up and trying to kill me won't solve anything!" Nii-chan tells me.

"Oh but Nii-chan it will. I won't have to worry about you and Usagi-san together." I tell him. He looks confused.

"Misaki I don't understand what you mean by 'you don't have to worry about me and Akihiko' But I'm not gay. I have never thought of Akihiko Like that." Nii-chan tells me.

"I know you haven't but Nii-chan, Usagi-san does. Usagi-san will be mine!" I tell him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"... Usagi-san?

"Eh...Usagi-san? What are you doing up here?" I ask him. All of my thoughts vanish once I see him.

"Why would you do this to your brother? Misaki What did Takahiro do to you?!" He's more concerned about Nii-chan than me...? But Usagi-san is supposed to be _MINE!_

I fall to my knees on the floor. My head falls to my hand just above my eyes.

"gi... ine" I could barely even hear myself.

"What did you say brat?!" Usagi-san yells at me.

"Usagi-san Mine!" I yell and lung at Usagi-san only to get him to drop Nii-chan, and he does.

I then go after Nii-chan's beat up body.

"Misaki I think you will be fine now. Don't worry take as long as you want I'll make sure Akihiko doesn't go anywhere." I hear Uncle Jack say. I turn to look at him.

"Thank you Uncle Jack. I'll make sure he feels the same pain I do." I tell him.

* * *

**Laughing Jacks POV:**

I knew Misaki was going to go crazy soon. the person he loved never liked him. His brother only loved him but so much. His life in general just fell apart right after his parents died.

Kiddo knew that he was the one who killed his parents, but he never told his brother how... I guess he will now.

"Nii-chan I guess I should first kill you emotionally. You see I killed Tou-san and Kaa-san. Yes that day they went to work and never came back was because I killed them. I had put a few pills in the food everyday, killing them slowly. After a while I knew that all I had to do was stop giving it to them and they would die. So I did. I was going to kill you was well but then I figured they would wonder why only the youngest isn't dead. I knew I couldn't lie. I never was able to. But I'll let you know something as well, I was always going to kill you, I was just going to do it at much later timing, but now I just can't wait to do it. I want to rip open your chest and shred you heart into a million pieces. Nii-chan I love you, but I hate your soul to the core of it's existence. Good night Nii-chan" Wow talk about violent. It seems I'm going to like my new owner.

And there Kiddo goes. I see Misaki take the pocket knife out and tear right down the center of his brothers chest.

"Hey Kiddo can ya give me the intestines? I wanna make you some thin'." I tell him.

"Sure here." He tells me then give me a long piece of the small intestine. I start to blow it up like a balloon, then make it into a rabbit. I see Akihiko's face turn into fear. I knew his nickname was rabbit, and that's why I did a rabbit. I laughed at his facial expression.

"Here ya go kiddo." I tell him. His big round eyes just look at it, then His already carved-in-smile becomes even bigger.

"I love it." I smile at how happy his eyes got.

"I'm glad. Misaki I'm going down stairs with Akihiko, I want to talk to him about something. Okay?" I tell.

"Ok but don't be too long. I wan't your opinion on how you like what Nii-chan looks like when I'm done." I smile.

"Of course. I wanna know what he's going to look like when your done as well." I tell him then bring Akihiko the living room.

...

"Usami I'm only going to tell you this one got that? So listen up." I tell him in a very mean tone.

"I'm listening" He says back with just about as much venom I had.

"Good... Misaki is what makes us... killers happy. If he's happy then so are we. Now that he killed the only person in his way of keep us and apart we don't have to worry about time. We have all the time in the world... But Misaki loves you more than what we all like. But we have rules we all follow in life. And those are... We don't kill those we love. If we love one of our kind and they love some one else then we suck it up and let that person live, but it only works that way if the person make the one we loves happy. Getting to the point... If you ever hurt Misaki in any way we will kill you so painfully, you would have wished you never hurt Misaki in the first place... So in other words you belong to Misaki no matter what. Even in death." He looks stunned. I laughed and then brought him back upstairs.

I look into the room and feel myself smile. Everything looked so... so beautiful! Blood everywhere! Takahiro's body nowhere near able to tell who it was. Misaki looks at me and asks; "Does it look ok?"

"Misaki...Misaki it look beautiful. You made art out of your brother. Hehe Kiddo I'm going to go get the others you talk to Usagi-san~"I tease and then go get the other.

* * *

**Akihiko's POV:**

As I walk back into the room I see the mess he made with Takahiro, my beloved Takahiro. Then this guy Jack leaves me with him. I feel myself become weak and fall to the floor on my knees.

How could a little boy no older than what...9, 10, kill his brother? I don't care what his feeling were for me, no I was beyond that, it was the killing me that scared me.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asks as he tilts his head.

I force myself to smile. I just had to hold out a bit longer right... gain the boys trust... "Yes Misaki...?"

Misaki came closer. I just have to make sure Misaki doesn't know I'm faking.

"Usagi-san I know you're scared right now... It's understandable. But I really love you... I knew you would get hurt if Nii-chan stayed around... and I had just got so mad at him... He was going to make sure I never saw my family again." He told me... wait family? What did he mean by family?

"I'm sorry could you enlighten me on the family thing" I ask him. Even though I was scared out of my mind I was also curious.

"Uncle Jack is going over to get them now. They might look a little scary but they are really nice Mr. Slendy and Hoody and Masky and Toby are all really nice! We have lots of fun. We play games eat lots of candy and even play tag around the shed they use to live in out in the forest!" Misaki tells me. His face was starting to creep me out, however I just kept up a blank expression. Just wait it out and then run for it. God I feel like I'm going insane.

As Misaki keeps talking I can feel something other than him staring at me.

"Misaki I think your family is here..." I say.

"Eh...? Oh Mr. Slendy, Hoody, Masky and Toby are here!" He yells out in excitement. "Hm I wonder how you noticed him before me?" He says more himself than me.

"Maybe it was because you were distracted?" I suggest to him.

"Maybe..." he say then blushes. I have no idea why.

"Eto... Usagi-san...?" He asks turning redder.

"Yes Misaki?" I tell him... and then he runs over and hugs me.

"Can I... -gulp- Can I kiss you?" What? Why would he want to kiss me? I just stand the stunned. Out of the many things I though he would ask... why would he want to kiss me?

I stayed silent. I didn't want him to yet I wasn't going to say anything either. After a few moment of silence I feel him peck my lips. I did everything I could not to throw the boy off of me.

After that happens Misaki leads me down stair to the living room to where I had been sleeping before this even happened.

"Guys I'm going to go take a shower I'll be back in the few minutes." He tells us, then run up the stairs.

Well all I know now is that Slender man is real and so are his proxies... I guess I should just be a good boy and do what Misaki wants...

I rest my head on the couch and just try and figure out what my life had just turned into.

'Misaki killed his brother since he knew I loved him, and that Takahiro would never love me back...and because Misaki loves me himself... He is family with Serial killers... God I'm not liking my situation at all.'

"Um...guys I'm going to rest a bit... let me know if you need anything..." I tell and then close my eyes. Finally some peace.

* * *

**Misaki's POV:**

As I to take my shower I have a weird feeling something weird is going to happen. I let it go and continue my shower. After washing my hair I get out and dry off.

When I get downstairs, I smile as Usagi-san is passed out on the couch. I go over to them and start talking.

"Guys... I think it's best we leave tonight. I have a bad feeling that we all might get some unwanted visitors come over tomorrow morning. Considering my neighborhood has a neighborhood watcher. They have the keys to every house on the block. I don't want to get caught killing my brother in my own home. Nor do I want to cause you guys any trouble in trying to free me." I tell them.

"Even so wouldn't they think it's you anyway?" Asked Toby.

"No... many would think I was kidnapped and put in an auction and sold. If we get out of here now we should have no problems." I explain to them.

"Well then if that's that then lets get going. I don't like the fact there are many people that are up right now... Although there may not be any lights on, they might have heard your brother scream." Mr. Slendy tells me.

"Then lets." We all agreed, and I woke Usagi-san up.

"Usagi-san we're heading out. Get up." I tell him with a straight face. I tie my hands behind my back and then make it so if anyone does see us they think we are being kidnapped.

...

Finally we are home. Not the forest shed, but actually home. Our home is big, and no one can find it but us. This place is what all of us murders can live and be happy. We don't have to worry about cops, or really any threat... that is unless you made enemies around here.

This place is a mansion. And the only people who really know about its existence besides Mr. Slendy, Uncle Jack, Hoody, Masky, and Toby are Jeff, Me, and now Usagi-san.

"Misaki since this is your first time staying here over night, I'll show you to your room. Do you want your pet to be with you?" Uncle Jack asks. I knew he was only teasing Usagi-san though.

"Yes please. Usagi-san will be with me." I smile, but then I see Usagi-san shutter, I think he's cold.

"Alrighty then, here you two go. Also Misaki if your pet ever tries to run. Let me know I'll go get a leash for you."Uncle Jack smiles at me then tells me good night, before walking out.

"Usagi-san... There's only one bed. Would you mind sleeping with me?" I ask.

"... Sure..." Usagi-san says. I can tell he's really tired. I can't blame him I'm tired too.

We both get in the bed and under the covers. I snuggle closer to Usagi-san hoping he will hug me as we sleep...

Eventually he does... but he's already asleep and is hugging me like I'm a teddy bear.

"Suzuki-shan...?" ... he's sleep talking..."ig bear..." I have no idea who Suzuki-san or the big bear he talking about is all I know is that I'm happy. I'm in _**my**_ Usagi-san's embrace.


	3. The living are not always alive

**Chapter 3: The living are not always alive.**

**Misaki's POV:**

I'm waking up from nightmares every night I sleep with Usagi-san. I don't know why either. It's the same dream over and over.

* * *

_The dream:_

_"Usagi-san everyone's going outside since it's nice out. We're all going to play tag and hide-n-go seek. Uncle jack Might even give us some more candy!" I tell him happily. Usagi-san hasn't been outside the house since he got here._

_"..." Usagi-san hasn't talk to me either. He has to be with me or stay in our room at all times... That's because he's human though. I think he's mad at me._

_"Usagi-san?" I ask. He turns his head to me and just look. "Are you mad at me? Why won't you talk to me?"_

_"... ... Why... Why would any one want to make friends with the person who kidnapped them?" What...? Why can't Usagi-san see I love him?_

_"Usagi-san... I l-love you. W-Why won't you at least be friends with me? I know you can't love me right away, but ... I thought we could at least be friends." I tell him._

_"Ever hear the terms don't trust anybody. How do I know you won't kill me like you did Takahiro? Hmm? How do I know that you aren't just stringing me along to get money or use me for your own greed?" He asks me._

_"WHY WOULD I BRING YOU HERE IF I WANTED TO KILL YOU? IF I WANTED YOU DEAD I WOULD HAVE NEVER KILL NII-CHAN! I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" I yell at him. Why couldn't Usagi-san understand?_

_"You stay here Usagi-san I'm going to go talk to Mr. Slendy." I sob and run off._

_I keep running down the hall way till I see Mr. Slendy. I run up to him and hug as I tell him what happens. After I'm done Mr. Slendy stomps over to my room, haling me in tow._

_He tries to open the door but it was locked. He then kicked it down... I was then I saw Usagi-san hanging from the ceiling._

_"Mr. Slendy...? Is Usagi-san flying or is he choking?" I ask... I didn't want to see this. Maybe I'm seeing things again? Yeah that's right Usagi-san is coloring over there._

_"...Misaki your pet is dead..."_

_"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" I let you a blood chilling shriek._

* * *

It was a dream...? I see Usagi-san jolt up from the shock of my voice.

"Hmmmm...? Are you alright...? You sound like you just saw you grandmother pop out naked..." Usagi-san says half asleep.

That's the only time he speaks to me... When he's half asleep or drunk...

I snuggle up to My Usagi-san and nuzzle me head in his chest. "Usagi-san hug me pl-please." I tell him as a sob racks my body. I wait for him to hug me close, but he doesn't. I look to see if he's wake, and he is.

"Usagi-san...?"

"why?...Why do you want me to hug you? Why does it have to be me?" He whispers as he looks up at he ceiling.

"Because, you're my Usagi-san. You're the one I love." Just as I finish my sentence Uncle jack appear.

"What's going on in here?!"

I lowered my head "I had a nightmare, that's all." I told him.

"Oh... well I hope you feel better. Oh and Akihiko... remember you belong to Misaki" He told us then walked off.

"...I still don't understand what made you love me? I can't cook. I can't clean or let alone do any house work. All I've ever done is write novels and visit Takahiro. So why... Why do you love me?" He asks. I can sense the fear in him and it makes me sad. I don't want Usagi-san to be afraid of me.

"...To be honest, I never really understood why I loved you, but from the time I first met you... I guess you were the one person that caught my eye. Whenever you weren't with me and Nii-chan, I felt sad. I felt as though without you... I would have nothing. Usagi-san... I'll do anything besides leave to make you trust me! Please!" I tell him.

"...heh... Love at first sight hm? Who would of thought that a kid your age could love? Misaki, I don't trust many people in general. Don't do something just to gain my trust kid, cause it won't work. Trust take time to gain. It's not an overnight process." He tells me.

"I know, but I still at least want you to not be afraid of me. I know keeping you here against you will is wrong... but...I...I just don't want to see you fall in love with someone else!" I tell him and again sobs rack my body. I hug him and lay us down to sleep.

"...Misaki just try and go back to sleep... I know you're tired... so just sleep." Usagi-san is so kind... even when he's scared...

"Just tell me... is there a way I can stop you from being so scared of me?" I ask him pleading in the back of mind there is.

"...I don't know. Sometimes things just take time." He says and then closes his eyes.

* * *

**Akihiko's POV:**

Throughout the time I've been here I've been in and out of reality. When I can't sleep I just mentally leave everything behind, hoping that everything that happened that night was just a dream, yet no matter what I'm stuck in this nightmare. Anytime I can get my hands on any alcoholic drink and allowed to drink it here, then I do. I helps alter my reality.

Takahiro never died. I just keep have the same nightmare where it picks up from where it left off last. Same like when I visit Takahiro.

I wish things were just that simple. They aren't. My dreams of being with Takahiro were shattered the day Misaki spilled my secret, and killed the man I held closest to my heart. Even my illusions have cracks to where if I'm moved or touched just a second it shatters like that was the way my life will always be.

I wake up every night because of a scream either in my head or because Misaki had a nightmare...

I don't get how he loves me. What did I do to make him love me?

I feel like I'm losing myself to insanity. I keep feeling myself get the urges to kill everyone to just get out of here. I don't know if it's a human survival instinct or just a murderous tendency... But even though I say this, I don't want to kill the one that's holding me hostage. -sigh- What is wrong with me?

I don't want him to love me... I try to push him away, yet he doesn't care.

I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

...

I'm asleep... but everything is quiet, and pitch black. Am I dead? No. If I was then I wouldn't be thinking. Maybe I should just relish the peace while I can...

* * *

Misaki's POV:

I feel warm and comfortable. I'm so close to my Usagi-san... his smell, and his warmth make me feel happy. I feel his arm hug me closer to him, and as I look up I see little tears up around his eyes. I can't tell if he's awake, but I don't want to have him a nightmare. So I decide to wake him up.

"Usagi-san please wake up. I know you're having a bad dream, but if you wake up I'll be here to comfort you." I tells him, and his eyes start to open.

When I look in his eyes I usually see fear, yet now... all I see is loneliness and self hate. I feel myself starting to feel the same.

I hug Usagi-san. "Usagi-san... Don't hate yourself. There is so much more we can do together when you're happy." I tell him trying to make him feel better.

"What do you see in me? I still don't understand what I did to make you love me?! It's driving me insane! You don't get it. Everyday I just wan't kill them all and run away! But I know I don't stand a chance against them! There are some days I just feel like if I do go up against them and die it might be for the better! Misaki Being in this place is killing me. It's suffocating being here, _being owned_!" He yells.

"I... I" I try to think of something but then I realized I have no choice but to tell him the complete truth.

"Usagi-san, I love you because we are similar. Your family never really loved you, they just used you. I was similar... while my family may not have been rich, they used me in different ways. Our minds are fragile and need to be taken care of by people who know what it's like to be in our position" I tell him and then move up to kiss him. "Please give me a chance. I'll do anything...just give me a chance. I promise you I will never leave you."

* * *

**:D and cliffhanger XDDDD. You all hate me now don't you XDDD. Oh well you'll have to wait till next week XDDDD hehe**

**Any way I just want to let you know. This story is not really romance it's more horror and angst. You'll see some kisses here and there but you wont seen any smut or love. If I continue this story to when Misaki reaches about I don't know... 15-16 I might let them bring them together... that is before I kill one of them and have some tea with my father the Devil XDDDD.**


	4. Puppets of Fate

**Chapter 4: What am I really?**

* * *

**Misaki's POV:**

"No. Misaki You'll grow up and you'll find someone better than me. Don't waste your time. Trust and love are two different things. Misaki understand even if I do come to trust you... I could never love you." What...? Pain... There's so much pain. I feel so cold, so... empty, so... Broken.

I get up. I couldn't bare anymore of this. I start to walk out, but before I know it I can hear myself ask: "Why do people love you and hate me?"

"... I don't know"

_"Because he is a beautiful lie and you are the hated truth." _I hear.

It was then I decided to walk away. Walk away from the lies, walk away from love, and walk away from all I ever knew.

I unlocked his chains and mimicked an action as if cutting a rope off my chest.

"You are free. You're right I will find **something** better than you. Something that will help me deal with my anger. I will find Kaa-san, I know she's not dead, just in hiding. Usagi-san you should leave now. Leave while you have the chance." I tell him. I knew if he didn't leave now I would wind up killing him, and then myself. I knew though he would not waste this chance either, so I walked out of the house and into the woods where I knew Kaa-san was hiding.

* * *

**Akihiko's POV:**

...He left? He's letting me go? Love works in the weirdest ways I guess. However I don't know where in GOD'S NAME I AM!

-sigh- this is going to piss me off in more ways than it should.

I walk out of the room and then walk down stairs. Only to find that both Jack and Masky are looking right at me. I knew they were going to kill me, I knew there was nothing I could do. I was only human, not a demon,not a monster. Just a human.

I feel the stare at me. After a long silence I finally hear them start to talk.

"What are you waiting for? He said you were free. You might wanna leave now, he's coming back now. We can't guaranty that you will be able to leave once he's back." They tell me.

"Then I'll take my leave... Keep him happy." was my last words before I left the house and into the forest.

I walked for miles until finally I reached the street. A cop walks up to me.

"Sir..? Are you alright?" I look at him and find myself see Slender-man over his shoulder. I start running. I don't know where I just ran staying on the streets. After what seems like hours I find myself at my apartment building. I run up to my pent house and call my editor and tell her I would talk to her in the morning.

...

I couldn't sleep at all last night. After I saw him. Slender followed me back to my pent house, his reasons are still unknown to me, and now I hear a knock at the door.

I go look out the peek hole and see it's only Aikawa. I let her in.

"Sensei! Where were you?! Did you just do this to escape your manuscript?!" Aikawa screams at me. It doesn't scare me like it usually does.

"Aikawa, I know what I say may seem like I might need to be in a loony bin, but for the the last 3 weeks I was kidnapped by Takahiro's little brother Misaki. He killed his brother and then I met his 'family' Slender-man, his Proxies, and crazy ass clown and was placed in a room where I was chained to a bed and unable to move unless night were Takahiro's kid brother would cuddle up next me. Aikawa I swear I'm not lying to you." I tell her. She seemed to hear the desperate plea in my voice since she actually came close and held me. I then felt myself shaking as she held me.

"Sensei please calm down." She says then wipes my face. Was I crying I check to see if my face was wet... It was.

"Aikawa, please understand that I'm not lying." when she drew back I swear I saw HIM out the window. I felt myself shake even more. What was happening to me? Why was I unable to move or run away like I did last night?

"Sensei?... Sensei!" I heard as my vision then went black.

...

I awake in a white room and myself in a straight jacket. I try to move but was deemed unable. I called out for Aikawa. I wanted to know what was going on. Why I was in a straight jacket.

"Sensei, you're in a hospital. When you passed out you went crazy!" She says as fear was written all over her face. What was going on with my life? Why did I feel the sudden urge to just do anything to get out of this jacket and out of this hospital? Why was I going CRAZY?!

Questions unanswered. Words unspoken. Hateful looks. The endless fear of what was happening to me. Why can't they just stop?!

I rock back and forth trying to solve what's going on in my head. I come up with nothing. I look out the window Only to again see His head. His faceless head! I wanted this all to stop! I wanted to die if that was want it took!

I hear the door to my room open. I look to see it was my father. Why was he here? And with my Brother none the less?!

"Akihiko?"He asks warily. I just look at him. I feel myself losing consciousness.

* * *

**Slender's POV:**

I followed Akihiko home. I knew Misaki was also following him, making sure he was safe. I hated that. I hated that I couldn't make him my proxy yet. I had to wait.

Wait until Misaki forgets about Akihiko, then I can get him and allow Misaki to have him. I knew Misaki knew I was here following them. I didn't hide myself either.

2 days have passed and Akihiko is now in a psych-ward. His editor brought him here after he had broke down when returning home. The room Akihiko was in had a window you could see through. Akihiko was in a straight-jacket and his editor had said it might be necessary after what he had told her. Even though he told the truth, I haven't attacked anyone in years and I doubt the would have believed that the 'Slender man' is real.

'don't worry Misaki he will be yours soon. Just give me some time.' I think to myself. I will make sure Misaki is happy. I promise his mother and I'm keeping that promise too.

'the one person who knows my real name'

I decide to go home and get some sleep, hopefully it will do me some good.

* * *

_**Dream flashback:**_

* * *

**_728 years ago:_**

_I never knew where I came from or what, all I knew was that I was different. I had no face and my hands were like tentacles. I also was able to make as many arms as I wanted. I was also abnormally tall. People fear me because of it._

_One day I was pondering my existence like I did on most of my free time, when a girl, a small girl came up to me._

_"Sir... I happen to notice you attend to sit here and think a lot. I know it's none of my business but I was curious as to what may be on your mind." She tells me._

_I stay silent. I didn't wish to scare her when I spoke. Because it was when I spoke people ran away the most._

_"I've seen you speak. No need to be scared I'll run... I won't. I know what it's like to be feared. I am also feared by many as well. My abnormal strength and power to use the elements of the world." She tells me. So I do._

_"I think about my existence. Why do I live among people who are not like myself?" I tell her._

_"Because you have fallen." She state looking at the sky._

_"I am puzzled. Why do you say I have fallen?"_

_"You look like an angel who has fallen from the heavens... while I look like I have climbed up from the hells." she again says this while looking up at the sky._

_"Mister... Do you have a name?" She asks._

_"I do." I tell her. I don't know why I was going to tell her, when I have never told anyone before. The only person who knows beside myself is my care giver who died long ago._

_"May I know it so you will know mine?" She asks._

_"Ritter... Der Ritter." I tell her._

_"Akushinata... Akushinata Takahashi." She tells me._

_"Tell me Akushinata, why aren't you afraid?" I ask._

_"You would be afraid to look at me if you saw my real face instead of sleeping behind your own mask." Akushinata said and then walked away._

_"When you awaken and open your eyes to life then you will be able to see what I really look like." she adds then continues walking._

_I had the urge to follow but I didn't. I stayed put and thought about her words. I want to see her again. I want to wake up!_

_Wake up._

_Wake up! _

_WAKE UP!_

_**WAKE UP!**_

_"Open your eyes to see the dead around you! Open your ears to hear the desperate cries and pleas the souls call out! Open your mouth to yell out the words you so desperately wish to cry out! Ritter wake up and see the life around you is no longer yours to control but you are the one being controlled. WAKE UP RITTER!" _

* * *

I jump awake as I hear the words Akushinata once told me when we were young. I feel the cold sweat run down my forehead.

God when will she ever stop haunting my dreams? I get up and go downstairs for breakfast. I smell Misaki's pancakes, and hear my stomach grumble.

"Misaki your pancakes smell great I heard my stomach rumble in joy." I tell him. He smiles and puts a plate in front of me. I draw smiley to show him how I felt... considering I can't smile...

I hear Jeff mumble something unintelligent as he walks in half asleep with his knife. (I swear if I didn't know any better I think he thinks his knife is his wife).

"Morning Jeff." Misaki tells him.

"Morning Kid. ... Where your pet?" He asks. Right then and there I wanted to hit him.

"I let him go." was all Misaki said as he set the food in front of Jeff.

"Thanks."

Once Misaki was done he went outside. I waited a few before going out after him. I knew he was going for his mother. I knew he knew she was there.

"Ritter." I jumped ten feet off the ground.

"Shit you scared the living crap out of me!" I yell startled. Akushinata laughed.

"You idiot. If you knew he was coming to see me then there was no need to go after him." She tells me.

_I know... but didn't want him hurt." _"I'm just doing my job."

"Ritter... You do this every time!..."

_Break._

"Tell me why wont you wake up?"

_Crumble.._

"Why wont you truly face me?"

_Shatter..._

"I am afraid." _of losing you_ Is all I say before I leave.

I return home as fast as I could.

Why? Why does it have to be that she is life and I am death?... or is it the other way around?

_Why does everybody hate us and love the fairy tales?_

_I don't know..._

_Because they are beautiful lies while we are the ugly truth..._

I punch the wall of my room. I look around my room to see it destroyed.

I take a shard of glass and go into my bathroom.

"I'm going to open them. I am going to open my eyes." I say and I cut open where my eyes are supposed to be.

'I give up. I am nothing but a puppet tied down by the strings of fate... and I can't escape it anymore.'


	5. Fun with the captor

**Misaki's POV:**

I walk over to the cliff where the water fall is. I just stand there knowing Kaa-san would be here in a few minutes. I wait.

As I wait I think over what has started to happen over the past month.

I killed my brother, I kidnapped Usagi-san, I'm practically dying from my self hate... What is going on?!

I hear Kaa-san's foot steps as she walks closer to me.

"...Kaa-san?"

"What is it Misaki?"

"Please I wish to know what to do with my life! Was it for the better when I let Usagi-san go?!" I ask her desperately.

"To every person it's different. While Akihiko may think it was, you may think it was a terrible thing. However to be completely honest, you should have kept him here. Akihiko is going insane, Misaki go heal his wounded heart... even if it means by force." Kaa-san tells me.

I look down to the floor and then up to her. I had to go get him! Usagi-san was losing his mind and I am going to help him gain it back... even if it means by force.

"Misaki get back here real quick and let me heal your face! they'er not going to let a psycho with a carved in smile see a famous novelist!." Kaa-san yells witha smirk. I run over to her to let her heal my face, and then smile when it's done.

"Thank you Kaa-san." I tell her then run off.

...

**(Couple of hours later where Akihiko is at) [still Misaki's POV:]**

I'm at the supposed hospital where Usagi-san should be. Mr. Slendy is outside waiting for the signal... Oh and he sort of went a little crazy yesterday. (when you see his face you'll understand...)

Anyway as I walk down to his hospital room, I start to think of how I should explain things to him. I know is father was with him so I had to think of a way to lore him out.

I knock on the door of Usagi's door, then enter. I see many nurses and doctors surrounding him. I got angry.

No one is allowed to corner Usagi-san but me! I walk up with a smile and angry eyes, and in a voice too calm for even my liking I told them: "Please step away from Usagi-san. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I just want my lover."

They look at me and then scream, I then see Usagi-san pass out.

I turn to see Usagi-san's father, and then look behind me. I see Masky, no wonder everyone screamed.

"Masky, do you need me to carry him or do you have him?" I ask.

"There's no need. I'm pretty sure Slendy should be here in a second to shift us back." Masky tells me.

"Who are you two?!" Usagi-san father asks.

"Why would it matter? It's not like you would ever see us again, let alone find us." both me and Masky tell him.

"Is it wrong to want to save your son from lunatics?!" He yells.

"For one putting him a mental ward will probably make your son want to kill himself. We are going to give him life. Science and all these other diagnosis's aren't going to help your son. To be quite honest he's better with us. He never lied to you about seeing the Slender man, or his proxies, or even being abducted by his best friends little brother. He told the truth the entire time. However you were afraid to believe him, you were afraid to wake up and hear his peas. Sir you have no right to call Akihiko-kun your son." Masky tells him. I nod in agreement and then Mr. Slendy shifts into the room.

"Let's get out of here." Mr. Slendy says as he picks Usagi-san up and both me and Masky hold onto Mr. Slendy's leg. Finally we shift back to the house, and I go bring Usagi-san up to my room.

I put him on the bed to let him sleep, while letting my mind wander. Slowly I feel myself no better than what Usagi-san should be feeling. _DEAD._

Or at least the urge to be dead. I feel an itch in my throat, and try to scratch it. I couldn't reach it. 'Maybe if I get a knife I-' My thought was cut off by Kaa-san's voice.

"Misaki don't you dare!" I hear her yell.

"What do you mean Kaa-san?" I try to ask sounding as fine as I could.

"Don't you even think about taking a knife to your throat!" She tells me. I feel myself start to shake.

"Kaa-san what's going on with me? There's an itch in my throat I can't get. I want to rid of it!" I tell her. "I'm scared what's wrong with me?"

Kaa-san comes over to me and picks me up throwing me over her shoulders in the process. She then shifts us out the the waterfall.

* * *

**Akushinata's POV:**

I finally decided that since Misaki knew I was still alive that I should just return home. I was heading toward me room when I heard Misaki mumble something about I knife. I walk in and see him scratching his throat.

"Misaki don't you dare!" I yell.

"W-what, do you m-mean Kaa-san?" Misaki asked. I could see he was struggling to stay calm.

"Don't you dare think about taking a knife to your throat!" I roar. I could see my child's body start to shake.

"Kaa-san what's wrong with me? There's an itch in my throat I can't get. I want to rid of the damned thing!" He tells me. "I'm scared Kaa-san... What's wrong with me?"

"I walk over and throw him over mi shoulder then shift us to the waterfall. I wanted to explain to him that what he's going threw was natural in a place were we both could be at peace and not have any eavesdroppers.

"Misaki calm down and listen to me." I tell him to try and calm him down. It was working. I sit him down on a rock and kneel down so I could be face-to-face with him.

"Misaki what you're going through right know is called death's scratch. It's when you rescue the one you love... you now feel not only his emotions but your own as well. However when you feel his emotions you attend to want act on them more than what you would normally... hence reason why you wanted to die." I tell him and frown.

"But Kaa-san why did you want me to save him if this would happen?" He asked.

"... Because I knew that if Akihiko died you would kill yourself in the process..." I hated that he had to hate himself because of Akihiko. It was always the same between these two...

I guess I should explain it anyway.

"W-what do you mean Kaa-san? Why would I kill myself?"

"Misaki... It's been like this for the last 700 years with you two... Akihiko would always fall in love with the false brother I made to help raise you, and you have just dealt with it. And eventually the pain grew too much for you and you killed yourself. However this time around you kidnapped him and tried to gain his love. Misaki I don't want to see you kill yourself again... like I told you before you can make him fall in love with you, you just need to stay strong and if need to... force him. Make him realize how much he truly loves you Misaki." I tell him.

I guess this curse of suicide is real. We all start breaking, crumbling. Our hearts are turning into ashes. The will of fire will never cease disappear in my family. I hope that one day this curse stops and comes to an end, however I don't think it ever will.

I just hope that if it does I'm alive to see it...

* * *

**Akihiko's POV:**

I'm starting to wake up. I realize that I'm no longer in the hospital or my apartment, but the freaking monster house. I also realize I am again chained to the bed.

I sigh, knowing that Misaki will be coming back to his room soon, if not already in here without me even knowing it. I start yanking at the chains, having that weird feeling to kill again. I had to get out of here. I just had to.

My mind was all over the place. Between the urge to kill and leave the home I didn't know what to do.

I finally stopped yanking and moving around when I heard Misaki walk over to me. I had no idea why, but for some strange reason I wanted comfort from my captor. _No that's wrong! I just what something that looks similar to Suzuki-san. _I start to yell myself. I think I was starting to lose my mind.

I feel the chains on my wrist removed. I just sit there, already knowing what this child was going to do to me.

His eyes are wide and dilated. "Usagi... You look a little confused." He says. And I am.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." I could see him shaking. I was scared. He looked like he was going to kill me. That look in his eyes, it was so... so intense, as if looking at his prey.

My eyes widened. Before I knew it I flipped the child pinning him beneath me. I had a strong urge to make a mess of him, but then mentally slapped myself. _I'll just make him fall even harder then break and kill the boy, after all he already that to me._ I start laughing.

I could see the confused look on the child's face.

"Misaki you wanted me to love you right?" I ask saying as seductive as I could in the most sane manner. I could see the boys eyes light up in joy, and I smirk._ This was going to be easier than I thought._

"Usagi-san I do... but right now it's time to play." He says while flipping our positions.

"So then what are we going to play? Hmm?" I ask. I just have to put up the act of loving him then killing him.

Misaki pulls out four decks of cards with the words 'truth' and 'dare'. two decks had truth and the other two dare. He then say "Truth or dare."

"This is different from how I use to play when I was younger." I mumbled more to myself than to Misaki.

"The rules are very simple. If you pick truth then you pick a card from with of the truth decks. The reason they have different colors are because they have different meanings. For example, if you pick up the purple, it will ask you about violent things that may have happened in your past, while the Blue will ask you about emotional things that may have happened in your life. Same goes with the Dare cards, however the Pink will be romantic, and the red will be violent."

... I am really starting think this may have been a bad idea... No going back though, I'll have Misaki wrapped around my finger in no time. I smirk at this thought.

"Then lets get started. I guess I should let you go first, since you know how to play the game of course." I tell him.

he picks up a 'Violent Dare' and gives it to me.

I read 'take then first thing to your left and hit the player in front of you with said object.' I got lucky considering it was a pillow.

"Well hit me with your best shot." I tell him, laughing a little at the song that popped into my head. I guess the same thing happened because giggle as he hit with it.

"Your turn." He says and I pick up a Dare from the Romance pile.

I read what it said out loud. "Kiss a player of your choice on the lips and stay next to them till the end of the game."

I feel like this game is doing this purposely. However I got up and sat next to Misaki then kissed him on his lips.

After I finished the kiss, Misaki picked up a blue truth, and again gave to to me. So I again read it out loud.

"Have you ever felt suicidal, if yes then explain."

"Usagi... what does Suicidal mean?" He asks.

"It mean have you ever wanted to kill yourself." I explain.

"Oh then... yes there has been. Right after I thought I killed Kaa-san... Right then and there my life spiraled out of control." He told me. I ruffled his hair in fake affection, and then picked up a violent dare.

I read it out loud. "Take the nearest weapon to your right and slice the player to your lefts cheek. When done clean the players cheek in which ever he or she may wish."

Conveniently I saw a knife at the corner of the room to my right, and went to go grab it. As I came back I asked "how would you like me to clean it?"

"With your tong..." he said the blushed. Damn kids are creepy these days...

"close you eyes you wont feel a thing." I told him, and he did.

A smirk crept onto my face as I dug the knife into Misaki's face with more pressure than he would have thought. _you little brat just wait, you're going to hurting to night. _I thought.

After I sliced his cheek I licked the blood -which happened to taste better than I thought- and kissed the cut with fake love.

Misaki opened his eyes. It was then I realized his tears had stopped! I was shocked, because at that moment tears start to water his eyes.

"U-Usagi-san it hurt really bad!" he cries.

"yes it did but it would have hurt worse had you seen it." I tell him kissing his cheek, then saying; "Besides I know you liked it."

A blush covered Misaki's entire faces in embarrassment. He then picked up a Romantic Dare and gave it to me, I read it out loud.

"Take your shirt off and beg player of your choice to tease your body..." _I'm happy that was not my card..._

Misaki blushes but follows the instructions on the card.

"U-Usagi-san, please play with me, ngh...Please.. I want you." he begs with his arms around my neck as he straddles me. I snicker, and take a card from the Romance Dare.

"pin down Player in front of you and do what they wish." Well... All I know is I hope he wants to be uke or just a kiss...

I pin Misaki down. "Misaki... what you what me to do to your sensitive body?" I ask seductively.

"ngh... Tease me, do what ever you want to me, just as long as it wont hurt me." He whimpers cutely.

_heh I could rape you right now kid... however I'll just tease your body until you beg for more. _I think to my self.

I travel my hand to his pink nub and pinch it. He moans. Misaki then pulls my head down to kiss him.

"Usagi..." He says as he pulls away.

"What is it Misaki?" I ask.

"can we... just go to sleep..." he asks. I just snicker.

"yes we can." _I would prefer we stop here anyway._ I add that last part in my head.

I pick him up and place him on the bed, hearing him utter one last thing before going to sleep.

"please... Cuddle with me tonight... And try to fall in love with me."

I get into bed next to him and decide that since I have to play lover might as well do what he say...

So I cuddle with him and fall asleep... only to be filled with nightmares of my past.

* * *

**A/N:**** Ok so sorry for the really late update. I didn't want my anger, rage, and sadness to screw the story over. Also To let you know: Some insane people know they are going insane. They can usually only tell in the early stages when they still understand a lot about themselves, hence how Akihiko knows. He can tell the OOC'ness form inside him making him have thoughts he wouldn't really think about.**

**also the truth or dare game is fake XDDD (at least the cards are).**

**Also I have gone back and re written some of the chapter to make them a little more realistic, and patch up some grammar issues.**

**please review I like to know how everyone likes the story good or bad. **


	6. don't let me die

**Akihiko's POV:**

I jump awake as my nightmare comes to an end. I was about to lay back down, but woke Misaki in the process.

"...U-Usagi-san...?" He asks rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Y-yeah?" I ask, still a little startled by my dream.

"Are you alright? You seem startled about something." He asks concerned.

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream that's all." I tell him hoping he would drop it and go back to sleep.

I was tired and wanted nothing more to have a dreamless sleep. I close my eyes again and start to doze off into what I wished for; nothing but a warm, black, and silent sleep.

...

I wake up after what seemed like a nice 7 hours of good sleep. I felt well rested and surprisingly I wasn't in a bad mood.

I get up and made sure I wasn't chained to the bed at all, knowing if I was I would probably wind up falling somewhere along the lines.

I start to walk around my room, knowing that had I left my room I would get hurt. So not in the mood to face them I just walk around my room and searched for a book of some sort.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asks as he pops his head in the door.

"Yes Misaki?" I tell him in the sweetest tone I could manage.

"Lunch is about to be prepared, so come on. Sorry for not waking you up during breakfast, you just looked so peaceful that I couldn't bring myself to wake you up." He tells me, as he blushed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Now let's go eat some lunch." I tell him.

"O-ok!" he says and smiles.

As we go down to eat lunch I see a woman I usually don't see here. She must be new around here.

"Misaki! Come here and let me meet your mate." She yells.

"HAI! Coming Kaa-san!"... so that's his mother...?

Well Misaki legit, drags me over to meet his mom and I just put on my 'no emotion poker face.'

"Hello Akihiko-kun." She says, without even asking my name... and glares. I glare back with just as much venom. I knew his mother could kill me, however she wouldn't because of the 'rules' of the serial killers.

"Hello Ms. Takahashi." I say, venom spouting from my voice. I could see a smirk grow on her face and then turn into an all out smile.

"Misaki, you better be good to him, I can see something finally bloom between you two if you put effort into it, and not give up half way." She told him. I had no idea as of what she meant but I had a good guess it was about me falling in love. I had to but my tong so not to say something that would blow my cover.

After that Misaki ran into the kitchen and started on lunch. I could smell something cooking, and it smelled good. I could hear my stomach growl at the smell. I now remember the last time I ate was two days before I ran away from this place.

After lunch, Misaki's mother told Misaki to take me out to the water fall and explain something that she had told him yesterday. So we did. Misaki grabbed a knife from the kitchen 4 bottles of water, and a blanket.

* * *

**Misaki's POV:**

As we leave out for the water fall I grabbed a knife, to show him what I felt, 4 bottles of water. 1 for me, 1 for him and 2 for if I need to clean a wound (which I have a feel I will.)

After a few minutes we arrive at the place and I set down what I needed. I decide not to play the sweet little kid right now, and just get down right to what we came here for.

"Usagi-san." I say.

"Yes Misaki." He says with fake kindness.

"I need to let you know something right here and now." I tell him.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I know you're playing with me. I know how you feel and how you want me dead. I can feel not only your hatred for me, but my own self hate, bottling up. Usagi-san, your killing me oh so very slowly. Every day all I want to do is claw at my neck because of an itch caused by self hate, and the want to die. Usagi-san I feel all of your emotions. So I know you are just trying to get back at me. I know you are just going to toy with me until I can't take then make me commit suicide." I tell him and see his face go pale.

He just looks down in shame know full well what I said was true.

"...how?" Was all he asked me.

"How did I know? I knew it because Kaa-san bonded our souls before we even knew it! Every emotion you feel I feel! I every ounce of hate you have for me and yourself, turn into more self-hate for me, killing me slowly to the point where I want nothing more than to die!" I yell.

"...I'm sorry..." He says quietly, and I knew it was true. I look up and him and hope to at least see some love within his eyes... there is none. The only thing I could see was sorrow pity, and self hate.

I look away and look at the knife. The very object I could use to get rid of this itch. I laugh. I knew he would never love me yet I took the risk, and I end my life with it. I want this dreadful itch to just leave me alone!

I pick up the knife and attempt to bring it to my neck to get this dreaded itch away from me. Yet I couldn't, because before I knew I was pinned against the ground with the knife out of my hands.

"Misaki, I know that me wanting to kill you was wrong and the fact that you love at the same time was any better, but don't end your life because of me. You can still grow up, you can still find a new lover. But don't kill yourself." I could only hear what he said.

"But the itch won't go away! Don't you fucking realize that my heart is tearing, and my neck is making me go crazy!" I yell/cry as I struggle against his hold. I wanted that knife. I wanted rid of this itch. I could feel myself shake that how much I needed it. I felt like a drug-addict, trying to get the drug that I was suffering from with-drawl.

I gave up struggling and asked; "Can you just try... It doesn't mean you have to do anything you don't want but... please just try. And, can you please just hold me for right now?"

I feel him hug me and cradle my small 9-year-old body. I just snuggle into him, hoping for not only me but for Kaa-san too, that he would come to love me and I would finally live out my life for once.

'_please... just please come to love me before it's too late. I don't think I can last much longer with all this sorrow and hate.'_

And with that I let myself be lulled to sleep by the beating of Usagi-san's heart.


	7. To fall into the emotions that we regret

**Akihiko's POV:**

I carry Misaki back to the house, and bring him to our room, and set him down on the bed.

As I sit down I put my hands through my hair and start to think.

_What do I do? This kid already has suicidal tendencies and is going crazy, if he isn't already. But then again I was going to kill him wasn't I? But if he wants to die, then what's the point of killing him?_

I was so tied up into my thoughts that I didn't hear the door to our room open.

"Akihiko..." I here Misaki's mother say.

"Yes Ms. Takahashi?" I ask.

"...Now you know the truth, I want to know what your decision is. Will you except him, or will you kill him?" She asked.

I was stunned. How could she ask that. I don't know what to do. Should I give him his wish and kill him, or should I keep him alive only to live through my pain.

"... I don't know what to do." I reply honestly.

She looks at me with pity. I didn't blame her. I was pitiful and stupid.

"And tell me, why do you not know what to do." She asks.

"I don't know if I should let him have his wish and kill him, or if I should keep him alive only to feel the same pain I do." I explain to her.

She stays silent, as if she was trying to find the right words to say. After I few minutes she starts to talk, but her eyes looked distant.

"Sometimes, being in love means you have to feel the others emotions, even if it hurts you more than the other person thinks. Sometimes you have to keep your feelings at bay, and let the other do what they please. But sometimes, like in this case you can only do nothing and just stay alive. Akihiko, you have 3 choices you can choose from. You can choose to kill him now in his sleep, you can let him live through your pain and somewhere along the lines come to love him, or you can do nothing and watch him commit suicide right before your eyes. The choice is yours but I advise you to choose wisely." She tells me and then leaves the room.

I continue to think about what to do along with what Misaki's mother told me.

I don't understand what to do. I feel like I'm growing feelings for this child, but I shouldn't! He's a child, a minor, I'm an adult!

My mind was going in circles and I still have to make a decision. The more I thought about the more I realized that I didn't want Misaki to die. So finally I have come the decision to keep him alive and hope somewhere along the way I come to love him.

"...mmnn... Usagi-san...?" I hear him say.

"Yes Misaki?" I asked.

"When did I fall asleep?..." He asked.

"You fell asleep as you cried into my chest." I tell him.

"..."

"..."

We stayed silent, not wanting to disturb the other, until finally Misaki spoke.

"What are you going to do?" He asked silently. I was surprised I heard it, but then again it was deathly quiet in here.

"...What do you want me to do...?" I ask him. I didn't want to make him stay alive if he didn't want to.

"... I want to stay alive with you, but... I also want to die. I know my wish for death wont go away over night, and I know you won't come to love me over night either, but I will want and don't want to live. Please tell me what you want to do." he tells me.

I don't know what to do. He is just going to do what ever he wants.

"I... I want you to live, I'll admit that. However I don't want to keep you from doing what you wish, so if you want to die then that's totally up to you, and I won't stop you. However I can't save you from the emotions that I feel. The self-hate, the sorrow, and the insanity I come to will become part of you as well. So I don't want to hurt you, by keeping you alive. But you must make you own decision, I can't make it for you. I've already made mine, so all I need is yours." I tell him.

I know it will take a few years until I fall, that is if I do. I still am confused. I want to kill him yet I don't. I know what I am doing is wrong, and I know that if I do come to love him I could never let him know. I would probably wind up killing myself before it happens so, now I guess I should just-

"...kill me..." he says breaking through my thoughts. "Kill me. I know you will never love me. I don't want pity I don't want false love. Usagi-san just kill me."

I bow my head in shame, as I have realized that I have made him this corrupt. I look around the room to see if there was anything I could use to kill without any pain. But as I look I find myself thinking about want would I be had he not saved me from that place. I look at Misaki and then back at the knife on the floor next to the bed. I find my insides turning to ash as I think more about killing him. I feel myself become fearful of the knife that I slashed Misaki's cheek with. I fall to the floor on my knees. I couldn't kill him.

"I can't..." I tell him, my voice no louder than a whisper.

"Huh...? What do you mean you can't?" he says. He sounded dead.

"I am afraid of the knife that I sliced you cheek with. I am afraid to kill you. Misaki... I don't think I hate you enough to kill you. Even if you did kill Takahiro, even if you keep my here against my will... I just can't find it within myself to kill you." I could feel tears drip down my eyes, and I start to shake.

It was then I realize I was crying silent tears. I didn't bother to talk anymore, I knew I would only be saying what I have been trying to keep inside me.

I could feel Misaki's small arms wrap around me, hugging me, staining my shirt with his tears.

"Thank you... Usagi-san." he says. I was then I could no longer take the emotions that I thought we fake. It was not pity. It was not hate, or anger, or a murderous tendency. No it was love...

"...Mi...Misaki I... I... I love you..." I say.

I feel his arms loosen around me, and slide down to his side. I bring my face up to see his. I could see a smile taint his face, and he hugged me.

"I love you too Usagi-san." He says and snuggles in my chest.

"I sorry for you then." I tell him knowing I would only bring him pain.

"Why?" He asks. He's probably confused to as of why I said that.

"Because I will only bring you pain." I tell him as I could feel more tears fill my eyes and I bow my head in shame for the second time today.

"Sometimes being in love will bring you pain, but it can also bring you happiness at the same time." he tells me.

I smile a fake smile and get up.

"Misaki, your mother came in earlier, she wanted to talk to you. I'm going to go get her do you want to come?" I asked.

"No. I'll just wait here." He tells me. I nod and walk out.

As I go downstairs to go get Misaki mother, I see Slender. His face was torn open and looked really creepy. I wanted to ask what happened but a the same time I couldn't, so I kept walk in search of Ms Takahashi.

"Akihiko!" That was her. "What was your choice?" She asked pulling no puns.

"To keep him alive and hope to one day come to love him." I told her without hesitance.

"Good, I thought I was going to have to kill you first before you made you choice." She tells me with a smile that made chills of fear run down my spine.

"...Um I'm going to go back up to Misaki, do you want to come with me?" I ask.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to Misaki anyway." She replies, and we go up to see Misaki.


	8. the fun's just beginning

**A/N:**** Ok instead of PMing people I have just decided that I will answer and review you comment to the story in the bottom A/N because I don't wanna blow the inboxes up with PMs (Trust me I already have enough with one of the Authors I beta for (And if she doesn't have her next chapter in by Sunday we a bitchy Aikawa-san ^_^ anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. or if there is anything you don't understand that's going on in the story just PM me. **

* * *

**Misaki's POV: **

Sorrow and happiness fused into one when Usagi confessed to me. I could tell he loved me -even if only a little- it was there. I heart was beating crazy and my emotions were spiraling out of control. I had no idea what to do, so I just hugged him and was hoping for the best. When Usagi let go he informed me that he was going to see Kaa-san.

I waited on my bed just sort out if he was really in love or just scared to kill me... looking through most of his, I came to the verdict he just was scared to actually kill me. Usagi realized I was no longer a 'threat' to him, I was just protecting him, and I guess he felt safe like that. Both of our minds were in an internal turmoil. I started to let my tears loose and cry. His confession was a lie. He wasn't in love like he thought he was, he didn't care about the out come of his life or mine, he just was scared to kill me, knowing he would be haunted by the memories of doing it.

As I continue to cry silent tears I could here the door open.

"Misaki it's me you mother." Kaa-san says as she walks in. I look up and smile, hoping that she would forget that she stopped my tears when she healed my carved-in-smile.

"Why are you crying Misaki?" Kaa-san asks. I remain quiet, unable to tell her as Usagi was in the room too. So I lied and said I was alright, and that my tears never stopped. Although I knew she wouldn't believe me, I just kept my smile on and told her to drop it.

"Anyway, the reason I came in was because I wanted to let you know that... I'm going to be taking Akihiko with me for a few days to show him how us Takahashi's deal with things, and how our lives work." Kaa-san told me. I just nodded and waited for them to leave. It was just time. Time that would kill my sanity until I could no longer call myself sane in the least.

I got up and walked over to the knife that Usagi slashed my cheek with last night. Usagi-san emotions were unstable, like there were two sides of him. One wanted to stay humane and the other wanting to fulfill his most dark and deadly desire. I kept looking down at the knife, wondering if I killed myself would I be free of the pain.

The more I thought about it the more the want to die became, the more self-hate consumed me. I took the knife with me and went downstairs, hopefully to talk to Mr. Slendy or Uncle Jack.

When I went into the living room I saw both of them there, so I went over to them.

"Wow Kiddo what's up with the knife?" Uncle Jack asked me.

"Oh... nothing, I just wanted to ask you guys some questions." I answer. I didn't bother smiling for I knew they would both see right through it.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears just for you kiddo." He says and makes and ear out of the balloon he was blowing when I walked down.

"I keep feeling sad. Like it won't go away. Kaa-san said it was because my emotions would double, but I really didn't think it would hurt this much. I keep feeling like I'm nothing. Please I need some advice." I tell them.

"... Don't use a permanent solution to temporary problem. Emotions may last a life time and... well sometimes they don't, but even in the darkest of times there is still light. There will always be a light to every dark, and a dark to every light. It's just how life is, but we can choose to make good of the bad and do what we can to make it better." Uncle Jack says. "Life is full of hurt and tragedy, but it's how you look at it to make in hurtful or tragic."

I stare in wonder at what uncle jack told me, and I drop the knife. I drag my feet up the stairs and go to my room to cry. I saw Hoody sitting on my bed waiting for me... just like a big brother...

So I cry on Hoody's lap and somewhere along the line I fell asleep, filled with a nightmare I couldn't wake up from.

...

I wake up with tears still spilling don my eyes as I remember the nightmare that haunted my sleep. I saw that I tucked in my bed and a rag on top of my head. I was confused, did I have a fever or something?

I look around to see Hoody and Masky in the room with me. They didn't have their masks on and they looked worried as they slept in the one chair together.

"Hoody, Masky? What happened?" I ask quietly not sure if they were really asleep. they opened their eyes and answered my question.

"You had a really bad fever, and you kept crying, even in your sleep... It's also been about 2-3 days since you've woken up." They both say at the same time, and Masky went downstairs, and brought Mr. Slendy up with him.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked. I didn't want to make them worry about me, especially if it was over something stupid.

"We're fine, just worried about you. Also Akihiko and your mother returned about an hour ago." Masky says.

"...Oh, are they alright?" I ask.

"Yeah. We'll go get them." Hoody says and drags them out.

I just sigh. I wasn't expecting for me to sleep that long... I guess the stress of knowing that Usagi will never love me hit me harder than I thought.

"Misaki... I'm coming in." Kaa-san says as she enters the room, and closes the door. "Well I got good new and bad news, you the bad news or good new first?" She asks with a funny face. I couldn't keep the laugh in so I giggles and said the good, knowing that Kaa-san's weird face could cheer me up.

"Well the good news is he does have the beginning stages of love... The bad news is... Akihiko has two split personalities..." She says. Well I knew that much. "It's also timed as well."

"Let me guess, nice in the day and a monster at night...?" I ask.

"Yep."

I look down and then think of how this may go. I don't know if I should be thankful for having asked him to kill me in the day or should I regret it.

"Maybe I should give you another game to play with him... one that will feed both of your sadistic gory and love filled minds." Kaa-san smirked and I smiled back.

"Then tell me, how do we play?"

* * *

**A/N: and I leave you all on a cliff hanger.**

**and here are my responses to everyone's reviews:**

**Appeasement: Yes Akushinata (Misaki's mother) is very creepy. And as the story goes on you will find out more about all the characters. More Aku is a jokester so she will yes probably scare Akihiko purposely.**  
**Also Akihiko's confession in this story was yes indeed was iffy, but you will continue to the slight change in his behavior from day to night. While Akihiko may not be in love he is gain a chain of it, and yes the pressure was also effecting his choice, because he knew if he killed Misaki it would not only result in his death but also his emotions. I also don't blame you for not understanding, besides his mindset really is. But I hope you will be able to figure it out by the end, if not then let me know. Your reviews are always helpful, and make me think more on my writing.**

**Firediva0: I know I know... but you also better get you stories rolling too, or I will make sure you can't get the next chapter of this. (I beta for her, And pulling a Takano on her ass.)**

**to all: I won't have Akihiko fall until Misaki's about 15, and :3 hehehe Hope you you all enjoy. I don't mind criticism, it help and lets me know what my readers like and dislike. Also Happy friday... (or what ever day your reading this on. \(^_^)/ )**


	9. A game of fear and love

**Misaki's POV:**

It took me some time to understand the concept of Kaa-san's game. She said it was to get Usagi to open up and to help release some pent-up emotions. Kaa-san only explained to me how it works and said once I had Usagi-san in the ropes that I could feel free to do what I wished, but then after a while to tell me to switch the ropes to me that way we were even.

So here I am sitting on my bed waiting for Usagi-san. Kaa-san went to got get him a few minutes ago, and I can now hear his foot steps. I had a rope in my hands and held it behind my back. I knew this might sound strange but, I'm actually very excited to do this, even thought I was very nervous at first.

"Misaki I'm back." Usagi-san said with a deeper voice than usual. I also noticed the look in his eyes were the same as the last night we played a game, dark, menacing, and full of hate, lust, and a small bit of love. However I doubt he noticed his feelings of love.

"Welcome... home." I said blushing like crazy. I lead him to our bed, and waited a bit. I talked to him about how his time was out with Kaa-san, and soon he let his guard down. When he did I pinned him down to the bed, I knew I had to do this fast because of how small I am. I tied him up to where he could squirm but was unable to use his arms or legs.

"Misaki what the hell are you doing?!" Usagi-san yelled.

"We're about to play a game." I told him, he looked doubtful. I don't blame him.

"Don't worry you'll get you turn, but for now, it's mine. The rules are simple. -At least that's what Kaa-san said- All you have to do when it's not your turn is stay quiet. When it is your turn the object is to get the person to make some type of noise. Even if it's a moan or whimper. You can use any means necessary to get the person to make a noise, if I can't get you to make one sound in 5 minutes I have to untie you, but if you do 5 more minutes get added onto you time." I said and pointed to the timer than Kaa-san put on the dresser.

"So then for me right now I have to keep my mouth shut and not make any noises hmm?" he asks, and I nod my head letting him know he was right.

"Well then let's start this 5 minutes." he says with a smirk, and I turn the time to five minutes. I grabbed the knife that happens to be on the dresser and smile. I didn't want to hurt him too much, but I also wanted to show him that I wasn't going to let him hurt me. I was going to make him scream, groan and make all sorts of noises in many different ways.

I walked over to Usagi-san and hovered over him. I whisper in his ear, and felt him shiver. I smiled. Usagi-san was squirming under my touch. I stopped touching him and grabbed my blade. I placed it right next to his cheek and smiled a fake smile. I hear him whimper very silently that had you not been so close you wouldn't have heard it. I got up and said "I heard you." I went back to the timer and added 5 more minutes. I was happy he made the noise when he did, or I would have had to untie him with in the next minute and a half.

I then began again with the knife. I pressed the edge of the blade up against his cheek and then slid it down to his neck, making sure not to make any slices along the way. When I got to his chest I cut his shirt off and then kissed his lips. I blushed but I didn't stop what I was doing. I heard Usagi-san groan. I pulled back and smirked.

"I heard you again. You might want to stop you voice and noises." I say into his ear. I remember that Kaa-san said that sometime low whispers help make a person more sensitive to the things around them.

I got up and added another 5 minutes, then came back to the bed. I then took his hand and held it in mine. They were cold and large, but they felt nice. I love the feeling of his large hands, and just held them the rest of the time I had. When the timer rang I untied him and gave him the rope, letting him tie up however he wanted. He tied my hands together and to the head of the bed. He also tied my feet together and tied them to the foot of the bed.

"Mi~sa~ki~ I hope you know that I will return the favor of the game we have played to the fullest." I hear him say. I shiver, his voice was lower than it was before, and the gleam in his eyes were a little scary. His smile looked like he had a very, very creepy plan in his head.

I saw him take the knife on the bed and do the same thing I did, however I kept silent. I kept my eyes closed and mouth shut, hoping that this would all be over with soon. I guess Usagi-san knew I wasn't going to make any noises from the knife, and started to touch my really sensitive areas. (No not those bad parts that we aren't suppose to show anyone you pervs!) He kissed my neck and started to nibble on my ear. I was trying so hard to keep noises from escaping my mouth that I had to turn my head and bite the pillow. Usagi-san saw that and made me face him.

"Don't try and hide those noises of yours they're cute. I want to hear them." He said. I was scared, I didn't want to let him hear me. I still don't know how much time is left.

...Wait I didn't start the timer over, and nor did he. How long was this going to go on for?

"Ahh!" I moaned, he touched the place where nobody was supposed to touch or see! I was scared but there was a part of me that was excited more than anything.

"You moaned Misaki." He said and smirked. I blushed, embarrassed by what he said. I knew I moaned, but he touched me where nobody's suppose to see or touch at all! Usagi just kept touching me he didn't go over to the timer and I didn't like what was going on. I wanted to yell out, but I couldn't do that. If I did then my family would try and hurt Usagi-san!

"U-U-Usagi-san... Why aren't you setting the timer? You have to it's part of th-mmmh" I tried to say something but Usagi-san kissed me.

"No talking, no noises, remember?" He said. What was going on? Kaa-san said that I should be safe for the most part. Maybe Usagi-san isn't trying to hurt me, maybe he's just playing without the timer. Or...maybe he's trying to kill me?

I could feel myself grow cold at that thought. I don't know if it was just for survival, but my tone and my emotions... they just only went to one. I started hearing voices.

_kill him, he's going to kill you if you don't kill him. It's the number one rule to survival. Kill or be killed._

**_But I don't want to kill him or die yet._**

_Too bad! it's either yell out to Kaa-san or have Usagi-san kill you. Look I know that we you love him but if you want to live with him and have him love you, then you either have to Kaa-san or just die. But either way I would like to see that waterfall again. Now Misaki call out my name!_

**_Your name? I thought you were part of me. A hallucination caused by my fear?_**

_I am to a degree but I do have my own name. Misaki think hard. Come on and call my name!_

I start to think I look at the blade in Usagi-san's hand as he raises it to look like he's about to stab... What is that name? What is it? God dammit!

_'open your eye's to the world and dead around you, open your ears to hear the desperate pleas you have yet to hear. Open you mouth to call out what you wish to say! Misaki call my name!'_

"Mujihina Satsujin!" I yell. And Usagi-san just brings his hands to his side and looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"... Why did you just call me a merciless killer?" eh...? What? Is that what Mujihina Satsujin means?

"...Ettou... one of the voices in my head told me to..." I say feeling really weird. Um but why did that happen? Did me just randomly shout something really weird confuse him and make forget what he was going? I hope it did.

"Can you untie me now Usagi-san. I'm kind of tired." I say and yawn. He laughs and undoes them, and I snuggle up next to him.

"Good night Usagi-san."

"Night Misaki."

"Good night Misaki and Akihiko!" My eyes go wide as I hear Kaa-san yell that from the other side of the door to my room. I feel myself blush and Usagi-san just laughs. I laugh too and snuggle more into Usagi-san. I hope we can progress in to a better... family? Or maybe one day we can be lovers...


End file.
